


Hitting the Books

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, Grad student Ignis, Happy Birthday Ignis, I will fill this relationship tag because I love them, M/M, Professor Ardyn, Teasing, ardnis, i had fun with this, more domestic Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis comes home after teaching undergrads, he and Ardyn have some beers, bash on college students, and have birthday sex.





	Hitting the Books

**Author's Note:**

> So the domestic Ardnis fic I wrote was taken surprisingly well, so I'm back on my bullshit. I'm not participating in Ignoct week, so you're getting this instead. This comes from what may become a larger world of Professor Ardyn and student Ignis. They are already lovers in this. One day I may explore how that happened, but today is not that day. Written for Ignis' birthday. (last year it was Cor, this year it was Ardyn. Whatever).
> 
> I would love to know your thoughts!

Ardyn Izunia pushed his glasses up his nose and turned back to the paper he was grading. Complete and utter tripe. Why were students so incapable of stringing words together in a coherent sentence?

Young people were getting dumber by the minute. He was convinced it was being glued to their damn phones all the time. 

“Try picking up a fucking book once and a while,” he muttered, correcting another sentence.

Gods, sometimes he wondered why he was a professor. 

The door to his penthouse opened and he looked up, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Evening,” Ardyn said, setting his red pen down.

Ignis Scientia, former student and current lover, toed his shoes off and collapsed on the couch.

“I hate all of them,” Ignis said.

Ardyn grinned. “I did warn you. College students are idiots. Current company excluded.”

Ignis groaned, head falling against the back of the couch. “How have you not murdered them all?”

“Who says I haven’t? I have age and cunning on my side, plus, there’s plenty of places to hide bodies.”

Ignis snorted, opening one eye to look at him. His eyes roved over Ardyn’s face. “I love it when you wear your glasses.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes, tapping Ignis on the nose with the red pen. “I am fully aware of that.”

Ignis shifted closer to Ardyn on the couch, resting his head on his thigh. Ardyn dropped one hand, tugging lightly on Ignis’ hair. He pulled the paper he was halfway finished grading back to him and started reading again.

Ignis listened to Ardyn mark the paper, smirking at his angry mutterings.

“How were classes today?” Ardyn asked, marking a big D on the top of the paper and tossing it into the complete pile.

“My graduate classes were fine. Most of my classmates have brains, at least. Professor Leonis went off on some undergraduate for getting handsy with his girlfriend in the hall. The boy started crying.”

“Well, Cor can be quite terrifying when he gets going,” Ardyn said mildly. 

Ignis laughed. “I always got on well with him.”

“Well, of course you did. You have a brain and you know how to use it. You’re not just in college to tap that sweet undergraduate ass. You want to learn and take it from me, professors love students who are there to learn.”

Ignis hummed, eyes falling closed as Ardyn dragged his nails over his scalp.

“And the class you taught?” Ardyn asked, ignoring the rest of his papers to study Ignis’ face.

“Awful. They’re a bunch of punks and I’d like to stab them with a spoon.”

Ardyn laughed. “Yes. The glorious life of being a college professor. Why we get paid the big bucks.”

Ignis groaned and sat up. “It’s a wonder you don’t have a hernia.”

“I imagine cutting them into tiny little pieces and feeding them to their fellows. It helps the stress.”

Ignis laughed, pressing his lips against Ardyn’s as he stood up.

“I ordered pizza,” Ardyn said, watching as Ignis straightened up the mass of papers across the coffee table.

“I could’ve cooked dinner,” Ignis pointed out.

“It’s your birthday, my dear. You’re not cooking.”

“Of course, Professor Izunia,” Ignis said with a smirk.

“Don’t get cocky.”

Ignis gave him a ‘who, me?’ look and headed for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll be here. Trying not to pull my hair out as I read this shit.”

Ignis waved his fingers and disappeared into the bathroom. Ardyn smiled and pulled the next paper to him. Grading always was more fun with Ignis home.

FFXV

Ignis came out of the shower just as Ardyn tipped the delivery boy for the pizza. One of his students. An idiot, like the rest of them.

He set the pizza on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two of the craft beers he and Ignis liked. None of that lite beer shit for the two of them.

He looked up as Ignis joined him, eyes running appreciatively over Ignis’ body. Ignis only wore a pair of leopard print sleep pants and nothing else. His body was toned; he was a fencer on the school team and a swimmer. His hair hung loose and damp around his ears.

“Don’t you look positively delectable,” Ardyn said, slipping behind him and holding his hips. He pulled Ignis back against him, pressing his lips against the back of Ignis’ neck. His lips curled in a smile as goosebumps spread across Ignis’ back.

“Shall we eat dinner?” Ardyn whispered into his ear. “I got your favorite; pineapple and anchovies.”

Ignis gave him a horrified look, then smacked Ardyn’s shoulder. “You are a shit.”

Ardyn gave him an innocent look and sat down, pulling Ignis onto the couch next to him. Ignis opened the pizza box and was relieved to see the meat lovers’ combo instead of the atrocity Ardyn had described.

“Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza,” Ignis sniffed, taking a swig of his beer.

“Pineapple on pizza is great,” Ardyn shot back. “Just because you have no taste…”

“Clearly, since I’m sleeping with you.”

“Oh, shots fired,” Ardyn said, grasping his chest. “Your words wound me, sir!”

Ignis snorted and flicked a piece of sausage at him. Ardyn snagged it out of midair and popped it in his mouth. “I do love your meat.”

Ignis groaned. “That was truly terrible.”

Ardyn just grinned, drinking his beer and grabbing a second piece of pizza. Ignis turned on a cooking show, and proceeded to entertain Ardyn by disparaging all the wannabe chefs on the show.

An hour and four beers later, Ignis’ feet were in Ardyn’s lap. Ardyn rubbed his calves, laughing as Ignis did a bad impersonation of Gordon Ramsay.

“You’re awful,” Ardyn said.

“Hmm, I know,” Ignis said, watching Ardyn lazily. Ardyn reached to the end table, grabbing a small box. 

“Here. Be grateful.” Ardyn tossed the box onto Ignis’ chest. Ignis grabbed it and turned it over in his hands.

“Nice wrap job,” Ignis said. It was quite awful, actually.

“I’m a professor of Eos history with a specialization in Lucian royal history, not some obsessive wrapper. I’ll take it back,” Ardyn threatened.

“No,” Ignis said, clinging to the box. He tore the paper off, tossing it in the empty pizza box. He opened the velvet box to reveal a black skull necklace. He touched it, smiling.

“Congratulations, you’re another year older,” Ardyn said, taking the necklace out and putting it around Ignis’ neck. “You’re still alive, let’s celebrate.”

Ignis touched the skull and half sat up, pulling Ardyn back down for a hard kiss. “I love it.”

“I know. I’m just that good.”

Ignis nipped at Ardyn’s lower lip. “Why don’t you show me just how good you are, old man?”

“I’ll show you old man, you ass.”

“And here I thought you loved my ass.”

“Only when it’s filled with my cock,” Ardyn shot back. 

Ignis grinned up at him, the light from the television reflecting off his glasses. “Then show me how much you love it.”

Ardyn arched his eyebrow and scooped Ignis into his arms. Ignis laughed, wrapping his legs around Ardyn’s waist as the older man carried him back to his bedroom. He dropped Ignis on his bed and pulled off his loungewear.

Ignis scooted back on the bed, watching Ardyn with bright eyes. 

“Lose the pants, Scientia.”

“Of course, Professor.” Ignis kicked his pants off, his cock already hard and weeping. Ardyn’s eyes swept up Ignis’ body, smirking at his cock.

He opened the drawer on his bedside table and tossed the lube on the bed. He crawled up next to Ignis, pushing him against the pillows and kissing him. 

He grabbed the lube with one hand and rubbed it on his fingers. He pushed Ignis’ legs apart and ran his fingers around Ignis’ rim.

Hazel eyes met green in the dim light of the room, and both smiled as Ardyn pushed his finger into Ignis. Ignis moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips rocked onto Ardyn’s finger.

Ardyn crooked his finger inside Ignis, smirking against his chest. “Imagine if your classmates could see you now. The perfect Ignis Scientia, spearing himself on the hated Professor Izunia’s fingers, spreading himself for me, begging for my cock. Beg for it, Ignis.”

Ignis moaned, hips arching. “Please, oh gods, please, Ardyn! I want it,” he cried, cock twitching as Ardyn slid a second finger into him. 

“Want what? How can I give you what you want if you don’t tell me?” Ardyn said, leaning over him.

Ignis barely managed to open his eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. “Your cock. I want you to fuck me.”

“Well, how can I resist such a charming request?” Ardyn said, pulling his fingers out. Ignis whined at the loss, feeling empty.

Ardyn poured more lube into his palm, slicking his own cock. He groaned, giving the head a hard twist for the sheer pleasure of it. Ignis moaned, legs falling open as he watched. Ardyn grinned at him, slowly stroking his own cock.

“Please!” Ignis cried out, precome painting his stomach.

“So impatient. That’s the problem with you young people these days.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Ignis half snarled. Ardyn laughed, lining his dick with Ignis’ hole. With one swift stroke he filled Ignis, both groaning at the sensation.

Ignis pulled Ardyn down by his dark hair for a rough kiss, hips rising to meet Ardyn’s with every hard thrust. Ardyn hooked Ignis’ leg up, changing the angle and slamming into him.

Ignis dragged his nails down Ardyn’s back, crying out and tightening around him.

“This is going to be over fast if you keep that shit up,” Ardyn growled in his ear.

Ignis laughed breathlessly. “That’s the problem with you old people. No stamina.”

Ardyn growled playfully and bit down on Ignis’ neck. Ignis yelped.

“I have to teach tomorrow!” Ignis said.

“Wear a scarf then,” Ardyn said, sucking a mark onto his neck. “Let your students wonder who marked you. I want to see it when you’re in my class tomorrow. I believe you’re supposed to do the lecture on the Ring of the Lucii, correct?”

“Oh gods, shut up. Why are you talking about class with your dick in me?”

“Just trying to make this last,” Ardyn said, slamming hard and deep inside Ignis. 

Ignis keened as Ardyn stroked his prostate, cock weeping across his stomach. Ardyn reached between them, hand wrapping around Ignis’ cock. He stroked him, eyes locked on the skull necklace.

He loved Ignis wearing his gift, in his bed, filled with his cock.

He leaned over and kissed his younger lover, hips stuttering inside him.

Ignis moaned as Ardyn squeezed his cock and hit his prostate perfectly. He cried out as he came, thick ropes of seed pulsing across his stomach.

“Who has no stamina now?” Ardyn panted against Ignis’ mouth. He hiked Ignis’ hips up, driving himself deeper into Ignis’ hot channel.

Ardyn kissed Ignis hard as he came, filling Ignis completely. Ignis bit Ardyn’s lip as he was filled with his former professor’s hot seed.

Ignis flopped back onto the bed, staring up at Ardyn’s smug face. Ardyn pulled out of him, both of them groaning. Ardyn watched as some of his seed escaped Ignis and grinned. 

“I’d call that a passing grade,” Ardyn said, reaching for the tissues. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Ignis said lazily, playing with the skull necklace as Ardyn cleaned them both. Ardyn tossed the dirty tissues onto the floor and lay next to Ignis. Ignis turned his head and looked at Ardyn, smiling slightly.

“Happy birthday,” Ardyn said, smiling at him.

“Thank you.”

Ardyn leaned over him and they kissed, surprisingly gentle after the teasing of earlier.

“I expect your lecture to be outstanding tomorrow,” Ardyn said, pulling back.

Ignis groaned and hit him with his pillow.

Ardyn laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

They were both late to class the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
